Ira's adventure
by RuscanShota
Summary: ((ONE SHOT)) ((Hinted Gamako)) Crack sorta, Gamagori lets his curiosity take control for once and ends up in an embarrassing predicament.


The day was a busy one for students at the Honnōji academy, students bustling about in their respective classes with exams, worksheets or whatever their teachers decided to throw at them. It wasn't anything unusual, though a certain young man wasn't content with it.

Ira's towering figure roamed the halls, busy on duty. Minutes before he had retrieved a Goku uniform from a student that had taken it without permission, which wasn't really a tassel. It was just irritating and time consuming to have to chase down these kids that would rather steal rather than work for what they wanted. Disgraceful _and_ irritating.

At that moment he was searching for a teacher that Lady Sastuki had asked him to find and ask for certain papers. Ira wasn't too pleased with the request, but accepted in a blink of an eye, not wanting to upset the 'mistress', Ira being loyal as always.

The teacher he was looking for was the Physical education instructor, who, to his knowledge was in the gymnasium. He slipped into said area, looking around to find it empty.

Composed and formal as usual, he suspected he may be in his bureau. He strode across the gym, foot steps breaking the silence as he peeked open the door.

Nothing. Ira had to keep himself from scowling, wondering where the teacher and class could be. Straightening up, he headed off into the changing rooms, peeking into one of the two rooms.

His face lit up crimson as he realized he'd peeked into the wrong one, seeing the bags belonging to women of the class and some undergarments still hanging around. He jerked his head out of the room fast, giving a shudder from the embarrassment.

When he didn't hear a single sound come from the room, he slowly peeked back in. Thankfully, the room wasn't occupied, Ira about to turn and leave. Something caught his gaze before he could do so, the lumbering man hesitantly looking inside once more.

He recognized Mako's bag and uniform, spotting it in a pile on a bench. He frowned at himself from her untidiness, though what caught his eye was the pink and white striped underwear bundled up at the side of the pile.

Now, Gamagori wasn't even supposed to be near the women's changing room, recognizing that he could get suspended from his role of the Disciplinary Committee Chair if he were spotted hanging round there. But his thoughts took a different turn. No one was even around and probably wouldn't be for another fifteen minutes, right? No harm taking a quick look around the room to make sure the ladies weren't harboring any kind of clothes that could break the school dress code, right?

Gamagori felt like slapping himself at such an excuse, twitching as he felt pressed to simply step in. Ever so slowly he did so, quickly looking behind him to make sure there still wasn't anyone there before hurrying in.

The room smelt faintly of perfume and other body mist, Gamagori already jotting that down in his mind since the academy was supposed to be a scent-free area. He slowly made his way to Mako's cloths, keeping some distance between them as if they'd jump out and bite him.

Ira eyed the undergarments once more. They looked brand new, Mankanshoku must have gotten them fairly recently. The man edged forwards a bit, face getting darker and darker with every mini-step.

He felt like such damn creeper and he KNEW he'd be in humongous trouble if he were found out, but he was already in there so there was no point in turning right away. Ever so slowly, Gamagori plucked up the underwear with his thumb and forefinger, holding them up to see them better.

They unfolded from the corner he held them by, revealing a little panda imprinted on the fabric. Gamagori felt his heart leap into his throat and his face light up like the fourth of July, able to imagine Mako wearing such cute clothing.

Ira couldn't move a muscle. He was trapped in his thoughts, just staring at the piece of fabric in his hands. Then it actually hit him; _Holy shit, he was holding Mankanshoku's underwear._

He felt his breath waver with surprise, clutching the underwear just a little tighter. The girl was so cute, but so unruly. It made his heart beat faster and his face grow darker with red. He didn't know what to do with all these emotions-

The loud, blare of the bell for period change made him jerk and then grow stiff, knowing the ladies would be coming back any minute. He went into overdrive and raced from the bathroom only to stumble and stop as he realized he hadn't dropped the underwear.

Cursing himself, he quickly stowed the garment in his pocket before bolting, only stopping once he exited the gymnasium. Just in time; he could hear the class come back from what he supposed to be the back field. He swallowed thickly and composed himself, quickly walking down the hallway.

He had done something incredibly stupid, but felt only the smallest bit of shame.

_Later that day..._

A roar of a groan escaped Mako as she trailed down the hall with Ryuko, her face upturned in a pout.

"Who could that sick bastard be?" Ryuko hissed unhappily, knowing her friend's predicament. It wasn't every day that someone robbed you of your underwear, especially in the school changing room.

"What a mean thing to do! Those were my favorite pair, too!" Whined Mako unhappily as she stopped at the school's exit. She didn't have any other underwear and Ryuko didn't have pants or underwear to offer, so sadly Mako had to go commando in a skirt.

"Senketsu, are you ready to speak up yet?" Matoi asked her uniform with a raised brow, knowing she'd left the thing in the change-room. Senketsu had been quite the whole tie though, overtaken by second hand embarrassment and shock in seeing the disciplinary chair steal underwear.

"nothin', huh?" Ryuko sighed before patting her friend's shoulder. "We'll find the guy, don't worry,"

Mako cheered up some at the reassurance, giving a nod and a grin. The two left off for home, Ira left to ponder his choice and to find a way to give the panties back without coming off as creepy or stalker-ish.


End file.
